1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ride attraction.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an electromagnetically powered drag racing ride attraction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
JCA Engineers and Innovative Ride Concepts is a concern concentrating on the development of new and innovative ride attractions. The present invention provides an opportunity for the general public to experience the physical sensations of drag racing. The present invention is an electromagnetically powered drag racing ride attraction that simulates the experience of drag racing utilizing conventional vehicle technology. While it can match the acceleration and speed of a world-class funny car, it is completely safe and operable by a novice. Due to its innovative technology, the present invention is mobile and can be operated in conjunction with a racing tour, county fairs, or any other form of preexisting large capacity audience.
The capital cost of this attraction is in the midrange of conventional ride costs. It is estimated that this attraction has a payback period of less than one year. In addition to having exceptional investment potential, the Present invention is also a potentially large scale public relations mechanism for an organization seeking exposure through recreational and/or entertainment activities.
Numerous innovations for electromagnetically powered ride attractions have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.